


Holding Hands on the Bus

by adevinecomedy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drinking, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adevinecomedy/pseuds/adevinecomedy
Summary: What happens in the evening after preventing the apocalypse, and Crowley and Aziraphel board the bus back to London.





	Holding Hands on the Bus

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I was scrolling my twitter feed and someone wanted hand holding on the bus fic so here I am. Not beta'd and only a short little thing XD

There was an electricity in the air with what they had accomplished. The end of the world had been avoided, and they had the rest of their existence to do whatever they liked. Sitting quietly on the bus bench, Aziraphale and Crowley sat quietly thrumming with the excitement of the day. The items to serve in the apocalypse had been picked up by the courier, and they were drinking and excitedly discussing the final prophecy from Agnes Nutter’s book. 

“I should probably get back to the shop.” Aziraphale said after a particularly long draught from the bottle of wine they were sharing. 

“It burned down angel, remember?” Crowley replied, watching his reaction to his words carefully. 

Aziraphale was quiet for a long moment staring at the bottle in his hands. 

“You could stay at my place, you know.” Crowley practically whispered -- half to himself, and half to his companion. After everything they had been through, a suggestion like that certainly couldn’t hurt. They were on their own side now, after all. It wouldn’t matter what Heaven or Hell thought about an angel and a demon sharing an evening.

Crowley watched Aziraphale carefully out of the corner of his eye to see how he would react to the suggestion. The angel’s eyebrows knit together in confusion and then a small nod passed as he seemed to make up his mind. Crowley held his breath, waiting for Aziraphale’s answer.

“Alright… I suppose… since there’s really nowhere else for me to go…” His words were measured carefully as he said them in his tipsy state. 

A ghost of a smile passed Crowley’s mouth as a bus pulled up to their stop. This was like music to his ears after all this time. “Well, let’s get back to London then.” He said standing up from the bench and making his way to board the bus. 

In his somewhat drunken state, Aziraphale hurried to stand and follow Crowley. He lost his balance and tipped slightly in his hurry, but made his way to where Crowley was showing him to the bus door. They made their way onto the bus, Crowley leading to some seats in the middle. 

As Crowley sat down, Aziraphale made a very quick decision to do something he had always longed to do. As he made his way to sit, Aziraphale reached down and took Crowley’s hand in his own. He felt a sudden heat rise to his face as his heart rate sped up. Crowley had gone rigid next to him. He started to wonder if he had made a mistake, when their eyes met and he suddenly understood. 

They had both been waiting for this for so long, longing and wanting but never following through on those feelings. They were always concerned about being found out and what that would mean for them. A risk of more than discorporation, the arrangement had to be discreet and they certainly couldn’t be caught being intimate. Now that they were on their own side, there were no barriers to finally showing each other the affection they had wanted to lavish on one another. 

Slowly, Aziraphale could feel Crowley relax as he laced his fingers with the others. As if in slow motion, Crowley brought Aziraphale’s hand to his lips and placed a few soft kisses to the back of his hand.

“Crowley… I…” Crowley froze in his ministrations and gave Aziraphale his rapt attention. He held his breath, fulling expecting to hear the words  _ You go too fast for me _ once again, just as he had several decades ago. Instead, Aziraphale fixed his with a hard gaze and said “I’m ready, so long as you are my dear.”

Crowley could have happily discorporated at that, letting a soft noise fall from his lips, and returned to peppering Aziraphale’s hand with kisses. 

************

They made their way into the elevator leading up to Crowley’s flat. The tipsiness they had on the bus had worn off on the journey there, but the anticipation they both had had increased tenfold. As soon as the doors closed, Crowley pressed Aziraphale up against the wall. Their lips crashed together with the gravity of 6000 years of need. The elevator opened on Crowley’s floor and they stumbled out and towards Crowley’s flat, separating only when absolutely necessary to keep their balance and make it through the doorway. 

They practically fell through the door of the flat as Crowley miracled it open, not wanting to stop what he was doing for a moment. 

“Oh Crowley, I’ve wanted this for so long.” Aziraphale was tugging at Crowley’s shirt as he mumbled the words against his lips. 

“Me too angel, you’ve no idea.” Crowley replied as he attacked the buttons on the front of Aziraphale’s vest. “How… how many buttons are on this? Angel I need you out of this, now! I can’t wait any longer!” The desperation in Crowley’s voice was endearing, and Aziraphale helped out with a small miracle. 

Crowley stopped and stared at the now shirtless angel. He felt his mouth go dry and his brain stopped working momentarily. He tentatively reached out his hand and placed it against Aziraphale’s chest. 

“Angel… are you certain?”

“I’ve never been more certain of anything my dear.”

The gravity of what they were about to do hit them both. They had waited so long, and now it was in reach.

“Let’s… Let’s go and make ourselves comfortable.” Crowley whispered as they headed back to the bedroom.

************

The next morning they quickly hurried on their way to complete the plan Agnes Nutter had written for them so long ago. Once they made it past this, they could truly start the first day of the rest of their lives together.


End file.
